


It Will Be Cute

by Dragoncyborg



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoncyborg/pseuds/Dragoncyborg
Summary: Jackson was a great boyfriend, honestly he is everything Youngjae could have asked for, and even more, but sometimes Youngjae thinks he does this kind of thing on purpose.





	

Jackson was a great boyfriend, honestly he is everything Youngjae could have asked for, and even more, but sometimes Youngjae thinks he does this kind of thing on purpose. This weekend the boys were hosting Jackson’s parents while they visited, which is not even the problem in this situation. The problem is the day that they were to arrive, Jackson disappeared for awhile only to return with a shopping bag, which contents included matching onesies. 

“We can wear them tonight,” the older boy says excitedly.

"Tonight?“ Youngjae asks thinking about the embarrassment he will feel, about wearing it in front of Jackson’s parents, who he has not yet seen since they became, "Jackjae” as Jackson liked to refer to it.

"Yeah, it will be cute,“ he replies giving the younger the look he knows that Youngjae is completely weak for.

"Alright,” Youngjae says hesitantly.

“Great!” Jackson says running off, probably to put the onesies into the spot he designated their pajama spot.

At five o'clock in the evening Jackson left to go pick up his parents from the airport, leaving Youngjae behind to finish cooking the simple dinner that they had planned. The door opened, causing Coco to bark, exactly as the blonde haired boy completed setting the table, to reveal Jackson carrying in all of the luggage with his parents following behind with concerned facial expressions. 

"You’re going to hurt yourself!“ Youngjae laughs running over to help his boyfriend.

 "Who was supposed to carry it all? Not them of course!” Jackson says dramatically only allowing Youngjae to take the lightest carrying bag. They drop the luggage off in their spare bedroom, then return to their living room so that Youngjae could greet his guests. He receives a tight hug from the shorter boy’s mother, and heart-filled slap to the back from his father.

The dinner that followed was lighthearted, and was full of catching up, old stories from Jackson’s childhood, and inside jokes, but all too soon the the time Youngjae had been dreading since the brunette boy showed up with those shopping bags, came after finishing the dishes. “Youngjae and I will go change into our pajamas, and then we can watch that movie I was telling you guys about.”

Youngjae reluctantly follows the other boy into their shared bedroom, and changes very lethargically into the couple’s wear that Jackson just had to decide they needed to have, on tonight of all nights. “Come on Jae. We need to get this movie started before it’s too late,” Jackson says grinning at how adorable his boyfriend looked.

Once the duo entered the living room Jackson’s mother immediately started gushing over how precious the two boys were, causing Youngjae’s already evident blush to become ten times worse. As Jackson went off to complete the task of putting in the movie, Youngjae decided to make his escape and sit in the love-seat farthest away from the television. He wasn’t free for long, because after Jackson completed his mission he came and cuddled right into the younger boy.

Youngjae just passive aggressively mumbles his complaints underneath his breath causing Jackson to laugh and say in a low voice, “You are just too cute when you’re embarrassed.” It causes him to get a slap to chest, but if the fond smile was anything to tell by he didn’t care all too much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed. If you want to check out more stuff by me you can find me at my writing blog on tumblr @kpopdragonwrites or my Got7 AU blog @college-got7. <3


End file.
